


The First Few Nights

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Frodo, Exhausted Bilbo, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Bilbo is quickly learning just how difficult parenthood can be





	The First Few Nights

**Author's Note:**

> More Parentshield fluff! :)

Bilbo hadn’t realized just how difficult newborn babies could be.

Of course, he’d had many little ones born into the family back home, but whenever he was presented with a tiny new cousin, he had always had the option to pass them back to the mother when they started to cry.

Having his own infant was certainly different. 

Frodo woke every three hours for a feed, even throughout the night when every other reasonable dwarf in the mountain slept peacefully. Whenever he was burped after being fed, he would spit up down the front of his gown and cry, refusing to calm down until Bilbo changed his clothes for him, and instead of going back to sleep right away after all was well again, little Frodo became frustrated and cried when he couldn’t remember HOW to close his eyes and fall into back into slumber. 

Bilbo was losing sleep and it showed, but he was determined to take on the night shift until Thorin had healed from their son’s birth. After that time came, the King Under the Mountain would most certainly be helping a lot more with Frodo’s unreasonable schedule. 

“You look terrible.” Thorin smiled softly at his consort when Bilbo brought the baby to him early in the morning hours of Frodo’s third day.

“Thank you.” Bilbo muttered irritably, passing a fussy little Frodo over to his mother. “Not all of us get to go back to bed after he’s finished nursing.”

“I would apologize for my absence...” Thorin hummed. “...If I hadn’t endured the pain of carrying, laboring, and birthing all on my own.”

“I know. I know.” Bilbo sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. “I’m sorry, my love. Forgive me. I’m exhausted and moody and I just want to go to sleep.”

“You are forgiven.” Thorin assured his consort. “And you are commanded now by your king to take a nap.”

“Thorin, you can’t care for him on your own yet. Don’t you remember what Oin said? Strict bedrest for at least four days.” 

“I won’t be alone.” Thorin promised. “Send the guards to fetch Dis and then find yourself a nice quiet place to rest, my dear. My sister has raised two sons of her own. She’s perfectly capable of helping me with Frodo.”

Bilbo let out a long, relieved sigh, as if he were a tortured prisoner, long held in turmoil, and finally being let go by his captors. 

“Thank you, my darling.” He said to Thorin with the utmost gratitude, leaning close to kiss his husband. “I truly, truly love you.”


End file.
